


【影日】Desire

by bghd



Series: ABO [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bghd/pseuds/bghd
Summary: *PWP预警*接ABO•Mine的设定*比赛场景捏造
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: ABO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631659
Kudos: 85





	【影日】Desire

还不够。

影山在睡梦中感觉有人从脚边蹑手蹑脚地掀自己的被子，然后有什么东西轻巧地钻了进来。或许是梦的错觉吧，他没有在意，更不想睁开眼睛从半梦半醒的状态下彻底苏醒过来。

继续睡觉吧，明天还有最后一场常规赛就会迎来休假。影山这样安慰自己。他对每场比赛都很上心，无论对手水平强弱。

可错觉没有消失，影山感觉到贴身内裤被悄悄褪下，紧接着腿跟中间沉睡的性器被慢慢提起来，被温热潮湿的东西包裹住——影山立刻清醒，掀开被子坐起来，只见一团橙色的毛绒脑袋，翘着屁股跪趴在自己分开的腿间，双手握着柱身，嘴巴正在努力吞咽。见自己坐了起来，摆出一脸无辜的表情看着自己。

“你……”影山被这一幕吓得又清醒了三分，连忙按住日向作祟的毛绒绒的脑袋。“你干什么……大半夜的……”日向不慌不忙地伸着舌头吐出性器，拉出好几条黏丝：“我想做。”性器本身温度就稍低于体温，被日向潮热的口腔包裹，又湿漉漉沾着日向的唾液，有一丝丝风顺着窗子缝漏进来，吹得影山觉得自己小兄弟凉飕飕的。  
影山不禁有些恼火，捏在日向头上的手微微用力揪住头发，“呆子！我和你说过我明天有比赛吧！”

日向所在的MSBY BJ队在今天白天打完了休赛期前最后一场比赛，正式进入假期。日向一放假就兴冲冲地带着大包小包的行李冲进影山在仙台的公寓里报道，慷慨地把行李往客厅空荡荡的地方一扔，兴奋地抱着随手抓的施怀登阿德勒的吉祥物玩偶在地毯上滚来滚去，大吵大嚷着房间大就是好。MSBY给他的公寓只有小小一间，勉强够应付平常的生活起居，舒服是谈不上的。影山听着日向可怜巴巴的抱怨房间小，出于某种自己也说不明白的同情就把自己公寓的钥匙给了日向一份。自食其果的影山结束训练回来打开门就看见日向一大条地躺着霸占自己可怜的长沙发，头歪斜地靠着沙发扶手，怀抱着小白鹰玩偶翘着二郎腿姿势丑陋地抱着手机刷，仿佛在无声地炫耀自己已经放假了的优越；再看看空荡荡的客厅里多出来很多不属于自己的物品，影山突然有点后悔把公寓钥匙给了日向一份。紧接着他又闻到饭菜香，转头一看餐桌，日向已经帮他把饭做好了。影山一时间不知道是该哭还是该笑。

日向听见开门声勉强抬起一个头，“哟影山选手，欢迎回来，辛苦了。”又放下去专注地看着手机。“饭我给你做好了，你家里只有做咖喱的材料。我去后面超市买了一点东西，你尝尝味道。”影山没好气地换好拖鞋，放下包走了过来，居高临下地站在日向头后面，弯下腰来抽调日向的手机，歪头同他交换一个吻。

这下轮到日向脸红心跳了。“你你你你干什么！”日向反手捏住影山的脸使劲扯，夺走被影山抢走的手机盖住嘴。

“你害羞个什么劲。你都是我的omega了，不给亲吗。”影山表情嫌弃地走开，打开橱柜拿碗去电饭锅里盛饭。按开锅盖迎接他的是一锅中间被挖空了的饭，这让影山更嫌弃了。

“哼，本大爷就该把饭全部吃光，一点也不给你留。”日向锤着怀里的玩偶出气，扑腾着腿弄出噪声。

“是吗。”影山没理他，端着饭拉开椅子坐下乖乖吃饭，把筷子夹在手心里双手合十，“我开动了。”日向给他煎了一块鸡胸肉，旁边还放着一块罐头菠萝，浇上了酸甜的酱汁；一碗飘着葱花和小块豆腐的味增汤，用勺子一搅还能捞到虾仁；还有一碗以各种生菜加上三文鱼鱼生还有番茄用橄榄油搅拌的蔬菜沙拉。

“味道怎么样？”日向两只手搭在沙发背上，转过来端详着自家alpha吃饭，嘴角控制不住地往上扬。

“还不错。”这已经是影山能给出的最高评价了。影山对口味没那么挑剔，就算日向给他做的颇具热带风情酸甜怪异的酱汁他也觉得好吃。

日向满意的嘿嘿笑着，欣赏着自家alpha慢条斯理地扒完碗里最后一粒米饭，吃完沙拉，抬起碗将味增汤一饮而尽，然后收拾残局端去料理池清洗，连同日向制造的那一份。日向穿好拖鞋像只兔子一样蹦哒到影山背后环住他的腰，把鼻子埋在影山背上贪婪地吸了一口气，闻着伴侣身上好闻的松木香。“今晚我睡哪？”日向满心期待地暗示等着答复。

“客房，或者沙发。”你不是在沙发上躺得老开心了吗。影山继续洗着盘子头也不回地回答。

“哈？！就这？！我们可是两个星期没见了哎！我好不容易放假哎！”日向拔高音量，很显然对这个答复非常不满意。好不容易放假不就应该做那个吗？？？我们都合法结合过了。

“我没放假，我明天还有最后一场。你不要捣乱。”影山用湿漉漉的手无情地拍掉日向卡在自己腰间的爪子。“还有，记得收拾你的行李。”

“我今晚是不会碰你的。”影山啪地关上了浴室的门。

“可恶……”日向眼睁睁地看着影山洗完澡后径直转身进了房间，心里感到憋屈，出于人道主义他没有立刻去打扰影山发泄自己的不满，只能咬牙在小本本上给影山记了一笔。

但日向还是忍不住。好不容易有个伴侣了怎么能自己解决。

“我知道你有比赛啊，我自己做就好。”日向没有理气到黑脸的影山，低下头去继续舔舐着影山的小兄弟。“就射一次。”舌头顺着柱身从下往上反复滑过，又把性器送进口中含住，模拟交合时的动作，缓缓吞进又吐出。影山的性器很大，不如说alpha的都大，即使是疲软状态下，日向没办法把整根都含进去。随着动作日向感觉到嘴里的性器一点点直立起来，逐渐变大变硬，他努力把嘴巴张到最大，不一会儿腮帮就酸了，影山真大哦。于是改为用嘴含住头部，一只手托住下面的囊带揉捏，一只手转动着手腕上下抚摸。日向嘴中溢出的唾液顺着柱身流下，润湿了两个卵蛋。他偏头悄悄偷看影山，影山没说话，五官都纠结地拧在一起，抓着他的头的手不知道是想按下去还是想抓起。牙齿死死咬着下唇，努力抑制着低沉的呻吟。日向使坏小小地吸了一口，“嗯……”影山哼哼了一声，手上加重了力道想把自己的头拎起来。

日向眼看时机差不多了，也没舔到影山射出来，见好就收放开了。影山本以为日向把他口出来就完事了，但是日向并没有那么做，他正疑惑，日向直起身子，同他面对面，把两条腿搭在影山腿上，双腿大张。影山往后靠，无论日向今晚如何他都不会出手的，如此向自己保证，他半瘫着看着日向折腾。这才注意到日向只穿了一件宽松的短袖。日向让影山把他床头的润滑剂拿来，影山照做了，他好奇日向说的“自己做”能做到什么程度。日向开始撩起衣服下摆，他下面什么都没有穿。他把衣服卷起来放在嘴里咬好，下半身就这么赤裸裸地展现在影山眼前。勃起的性器整根变得粉红，头部流出透明的液体，微微颤抖着，后穴的小口随着日向的呼吸一缩一缩。影山咽了一口唾沫，他感觉自己似乎从未如此仔细地看过另一个男人的下体。日向没有磨蹭，往手心里挤了些润滑液，就当着影山的面把自己的食指捅进那个一张一合的小口里。“嗯……”手指进去的一瞬间日向就控制不住自己的声音，他不想憋着，但他嘴里有东西，只能发出嗯嗯唔唔的哼哼。随后便用这个手指开始前后抽插。似乎又是觉得不够过瘾，加入了第二根手指，开始在影山的目光下出出进进，又张开两根手指，故意将小穴撑出一个口给影山看。另一只手摸上胸膛，捏着自己的乳粒又搓又挤，不一会儿就把乳粒玩得胀大一圈，红肿地立着。日向观察着影山的反应，而影山却是——没反应。喉结随着吞咽动作一下一下地运动着，表情更臭了，性器也似乎更挺了。

日向大着胆子用脚趾挠了一下影山撑在身体两边的小臂，就被影山用力捏住了脚。日向觉得痒，咯咯笑着调侃影山，“不是说今晚不碰我吗？”

“我没有碰。”影山气得把牙咬的咯吱咯吱的，骂骂咧咧地把手撤回去，脸色不是一般的难看。日向看着他的脸有点心虚，于是转了个面，蹲在床上用屁股对着影山，双手托着屁股撑开穴口对准影山性器的头，摆着腰一点一点含进去。性器进入得非常顺利，一路到底几乎没有什么阻力，两人的身体配合得非常默契。日向觉得自己小穴吃得差不多了，撑着床单开始上下运动。自己掌握的感觉和影山主导的感觉完全不一样，影山那次和自己交合，肠壁一直被摩擦带来源源不断的爽快刺激，这次自己来，时而快时而慢，力道轻重按着自己的喜欢来。想要重的就狠狠坐下，想要轻的就轻轻摩擦，日向并没有拿着套子来，想着反正没在发情期中奖几率也小，他更喜欢肉与肉接触的感觉，隔着一层橡胶总感觉缺点什么。

影山却被日向节奏不一搞的不爽，日向挺翘的臀尖上粘着透明液体，不知道是唾液还是挤出来润滑剂；两条腿大大咧咧地张着，几乎绷成一条直线，这得感谢日向的瑜伽训练才让他如此有韧性。影山努力闭上眼睛不去看日向，脑子里拼命找来打排球时的影像快速浏览着，试图分神祈祷着日向赶快射出来自己好睡觉。可日向却越来越兴奋，幅度越来越大，整根拔出又整根没入，深深浅浅地碰撞着内壁，每次顶到的部位都不一样，带来的刺激也不一样，像是在玩翻牌游戏一样，有好牌有烂牌也有大奖。没在发情期生殖腔不会开放，好几次无意撞到只有阵阵酸疼。日向很享受寻找的过程。终于日向胡乱撞到一个点，这一摩擦他浑身都跟着抖动了一下，差点忍不住交代了，日向知道他找到了。他夹紧屁股，使穴口收缩更加紧紧地吸着影山的肉棒，努力地蹭着那个让他快乐的点，他的前列腺。殊不知这样子在影山眼里，臀肉快速抖动着，像女人的饱满胸脯一样。影山无法理解那种性感，在他眼里这个弹性十足的臀肉才是尤物。等我明天打完比赛一定要好好折腾他，影山暗自立下目标。

影山几乎是被日向夹射的，日向在察觉影山要射前立刻拔了出来，清洗里面可麻烦了，他今天已经捅过自己的屁股了。影山的性器离开自己的小穴的一瞬间日向也射了，几乎同时。这下没什么好争的了。了不起，自己做能做到这个地步，不愧是日向。影山长长地舒了一口气，终于结束了，扯过两张纸巾擦干净自己射在日向背上的东西，从后面搂着日向的脖子往后倒，日向毫无防备地狠狠砸在影山身上，不再是高中那个小身板，结结实实地撞的两个人叫疼。“不是说今晚不碰我的吗！”日向对影山的突袭表示不满。“闭嘴。”影山单手拿着纸巾快速地擦干净日向黏糊糊的性器，随手揉成团扔到床下，虽然他十分想用这个纸团堵住日向叽叽喳喳叫着影山大骗子的嘴。影山侧身试图禁锢住这个不安分的作精，用手掌遮住日向的眼睛：“射过一次了，给我乖乖睡觉。”

日向即使还想要，此时也没有什么借口了，只得乖乖被抱着睡觉，他也没有理由要求影山不顾比赛陪他做。影山凑近他的耳边轻声说到：“才放假就这么挑逗我，做好明天晚上下不了床的觉悟了吗？”日向顿时只觉得一阵恶寒。“还有，我明白比赛，不准去现场看。”影山这般恶狠狠地威胁着。

等日向第二天起来身边已经空了。他迅速坐起来，感觉屁股里有异物感。正觉得奇怪，扭头就看见影山放在枕头上的字条，上面歪歪扭扭地写着“不准来看比赛，不准把屁股里的东西拿出来，否则晚上你洗碗。”都这么多年了，这人的字还是一如既往的丑。日向看着好笑，也没管屁股里是什么东西，感觉是个小东西，没看出来影山居然有这种东西。

日向看了看床头的时间，六点半，没有拖沓迅速起床，坐起来伸了个懒腰，全身的细胞随着懒腰被唤醒。影山的比赛是下午一点半，这段时间先晨跑，拉伸，洗澡，做早饭，整理行李，他在脑子里安排着自己的行程。

日向提前查了影山对战对手的资料，不强不弱，算联赛里中等偏下的水平，勉强能打个3:0吧，给点面子就是3:1。心想不能一开始就被影山抓到，自己的身份也不能暴露，于是开始在自己的行李中开始找看起来比较路人的衣服。他最终刨到一套工装风格的搭配，在柠檬黄和卡其色中选择了卡其色，要让自己看起来像个普通大学生。日向戴好墨镜和黑色口罩，临走前看见影山镭射黑的鸭舌帽顺眼，也一并抓上。

日向没从开场开始等，他早就订好观众席第一排的票，要被影山抓包不要太明显。他等第一场结束第二场开球球员入场才悄悄溜进场馆，一边说着抱歉一边猫着腰找到座位，施怀登阿德勒队这边粉丝的加油声震耳欲聋，他们和队员一样认真，丝毫没有注意疑似脸熟的新星选手溜进他们之中。

比赛已经1:0，施怀登阿德勒已经拿下一局。日向把脸上镜片巨大的墨镜往下滑了一点，透过缝隙看着自己的alpha开始发球。影山发球有个小习惯，一定会把球放在手里转几圈，再抛起来打出去。日向从六年前开始观察影山的发球，当时一直学不会跳发，还被嘲笑过不会跳发会转球有什么用，现在他也会了，日向气鼓鼓地想。

当影山队友三年，每当影山发球总会有种安心感；分开的三年里，除去没有公开的练习，影山的每一场比赛日向都不曾遗漏。如果有头号粉丝群的话，日向能自信地炫耀说影山飞雄选手的发球是我看着一路成长拿到No.1的排名的。

这是日向第一次坐在现场观众席的位置上看影山打球。错过了里约奥运会，错过了世界选手权大会，错过了无数次常规赛去现场看的机会，现在是有一场看一场。成人男子排球和电视上拍摄的画面不一样，摄像机很难捕捉到高速飞行的球，导致很多比赛录像里观众甚至还没来得及看清球在哪里裁判就宣布就得分了。在现场能用肉眼来捕捉到球路，实在是一种不可多得的体验。这又和自己上场打球不一样，在场外，在高处，视野开阔，球场上十二个球员的位置和动作都一览无余，球员接球补位进攻都能很好地捕捉到，日向非常享受现场观赛体验。

日向像只猫一样盯着影山手里的球看，视线随着球移动。影山一上来就是一个强力跳发教做人，毫不客气地冲着后场边缘线飞去。一般人这种球是直接放弃接的，要么出界可能性很大，要么接起来组织进攻的机会也不够好，会被对面拦下来。哼哼，这种球本大爷可是第一个就完美接起来了，本大爷厉害着呢。日向腹诽。果不其然对面没有应对，直接放弃接球了，可那是影山，控球能力接近完美的选手。球稳稳地擦着场边飞出去了，裁判小旗子一指，口哨一吹，判定界内，AD得分。日向这边的观众席炸开锅一样拍着应援棒欢呼着。

“影山的发球可是以球路诡异刁钻闻明呢。”日向旁边的俩粉丝妹子小声地讨论着。“是啊，何止刁钻，花样也很多，你永远不知道他下一球是什么发的什么球。”妹子说完还兴奋地捏起小拳头使劲捶腿。

那可不，那是我一辈子的对手。日向听到有人夸影山觉得非常自豪。夸影山就是在夸我眼光好。

影山接着回到场边继续发球，这次瞄准的是侧边边界，同样很难接。对面的前排勉强擦着手臂接起来，可球路控制不住往场外飞，这一球同样是AD得分。

紧接着是第三球，影山似乎放了点水，往对角线打，这一球被稳稳地接了起来，对面二传手立即调整，将球传给了网正中的队友，跳起来扣球，扳回一分。终于是把影山的发球给换了下来。

对面也没那么弱嘛，日向单手撑着下巴想，瞅了瞅记分牌，上一局25:17，差了8分。啧，真惨，日向咋舌，休赛期最后一场比赛遇上AD这样的王者队伍，恐怕过不了好年。

对哦，王者。曾经的王者在王者队里有没有好好当王者？日向的小脑瓜里蹦出这么个绕口令，被自己的想法逗笑了。现在的俱乐部粉丝恐怕很少有人知道影山的黑历史吧，说出来绝对会被本人把头捏爆，日向吐了吐舌头，不行，在外还是要维护联盟金牌二传手的形象，等到了家里他想怎么嘲笑影山都行。

场上人员很快就轮完了一轮，又转到影山发球。这时候对面叫了暂停。两队队员走到各自的场边补充水分，日向趁机跑一下厕所，却似乎和仰头喝水的影山目光对上。日向有一丝慌张，还是假装从容淡定地先离场。

等日向回来暂停已经结束，影山也轮转到下一个位置，积分榜上对面多了一分，看来是发球没有得分，不可避免有手抖出界的因素。“刚刚那球影山选手没有得分吗？”日向询问身边的粉丝妹子。妹子冷不丁地被搭话有点被吓到的样子，打量了这个带着黑色帽子黑色墨镜黑色口罩的可疑人文好一会儿，愣了一阵才缓缓说，没有哦，出界了。果然。日向眯着眼睛向妹子道谢，藏在口罩里的笑容她也看不见，继续关注着影山。

比赛毫无悬念地快速结束了，3:0，25:20，25:21，比第一局还顽强那么一点多撑了一会儿。裁判吹着响亮的长哨，双方队员握手离场。日向有点开始心疼这支队伍，随着人流涌出场馆。应该没有被影山发现我偷偷来吧，日向怀有侥幸心理。

走出场馆不远还没出体育馆，日向兜里的手机就开始震动起来。日向心里一毛，果然是影山打来的。做贼心虚一样接起电话，“呆子！你来了对不对？”影山拿到电话的第一瞬间就给自己拨来了，呼吸还没有平静，边说边喘，厚重的鼻息打在听筒上刺啦刺啦的通过电磁波传过来。日向手开始抖，差点捏不住手机，声音却要故作镇定：“没有哦，我没来哦！”

“我听见你那边的解说员开始播报施怀登阿德勒的战绩了。”影山毫不留情地揭穿了日向的谎言，“你还偷偷戴了我的帽子对不对？呆子，那是限量版，我一眼就能看见。上面的logo还反光呢。”日向更心虚了，正要反驳，影山又说：“不要乱跑，在更衣室那个厕所门口等我，我一会儿就过去找你。”说完挂断了电话，不给日向一点扯皮的机会。

又是厕所。要说起日向跟厕所的孽缘，可以追溯到两人的那次初见。别人总说人生若只如初见，可影山和日向的初见并不美好，闹肚子加上凶巴巴的说教，少女漫中的泡泡都被戳个粉碎了。日向甚至觉得自己能出版一本《厕所奇遇记》，来记录自己打比赛时在厕所遇到的各种奇奇怪怪的人和事。

日向乖乖地站在前不久才和影山邂逅的命运之厕门口手插兜里跺着脚等着。不一会儿影山就背着大运动包来了，日向挥挥手同他打招呼。影山把包背在身后，一只手插在兜里，另一只手揽过日向的肩膀，微笑着说走吧？

本来应该是两人搂着往家走的美好画面，可日向想错了。影山藏在兜里的手捏着日向屁股里那个跳蛋的开关，搂着日向的同时按下了启动键，凭感觉调了两格。

“你！！”日向羞红了脸站住了，双手匆忙捂住屁股。“哦？这么听话？居然没拿出来？”影山三个指头抓着遥控器从兜里拿出手来捏了捏日向通红的脸蛋。“就知道你会偷偷溜来看比赛，这是对你的惩罚。”

“唔……”日向感觉屁股里已经开始流水了，双手握住拳头砸在影山胸口上。冬天衣服厚，影山不疼不痒。影山用手包住日向的拳头，微微弯下腰同他额头贴额头。“去买东西吧？安全套没有了。”无法想象这个人居然用这么能杀死一堆女粉的暧昧姿势说出这种变态的话，日向想到了观众席上身边的那俩妹子，要是被影山的女粉丝知道了肯定心碎一片吧。

影山似乎因为赢了比赛心情很好，主动推着购物车使劲往里面丢大量的生活日用品。同日向肩并肩走着，两人手背时不时地碰撞一下。日向的注意力全在屁股里那个不安分的跳蛋，他担心周围人会不会听到这细微的嗡嗡声而注意到他，两个脸蛋涨的红扑扑的。

好在超市里人不是很多，影山的后辈和队友遇到他亲切地打招呼，影山也恭恭敬敬地点头致意。后辈都认识一战出名的日向，也亲眼看见了两位前辈在球场上眉来眼去的小动作。据一位资深板凳队员透露，他从未见过影山前辈除了这场比赛中笑容那么灿烂过。大家也就哦了一声，对于后面两人一起出现的频率越来越高也见怪不怪了。遇到老熟人问日向怎么了脸这么红，罪魁祸首本人影山面不改色地回应说，热的。

热个屁。日向抬起腿来用膝盖顶了影山一下，影山没有踢回去回击，而是把手里的遥控器又调高一档。“唔！！！”日向差点没憋住呻吟，立马用双手死死捂住嘴，狠狠地瞪了影山一眼。

“晚上我做饭吧，想吃什么，不是咖喱。”影山随手挑选着做沙拉的蔬菜，问到。

“…………都行…………”日向现在不是很想说话，他感觉自己说话已经变调了。

“都行？”影山又往购物车里放了一把蔬菜。“什么都行？”

日向点点头，把脸埋在外套领里。默默地跟在后面。

到了结账的时候，影山面不改色地夹起两包冈本0.01，连同现金一齐拿给日向说你先把这个付了，在外面等我，东西太多了。

日向照做了。把脸从领子里露出来，走到收银台对着柜台小姐姐说，你好，这个结下账。结账还没说出口，日向突然感觉屁股里的跳蛋剧烈震动起来，差点没憋住一声娇声叫出来。这家超市离AD的主场很近，许多选手都就近来购物，柜台小姐姐看见很多知名选手也是很淡定，她以为是日向选手有女性恐惧症，也不在乎日向买了什么，麻利地扫码打条，贴心地用黑色塑料袋装起来。日向很尴尬，他知道这是影山的恶作剧，接过东西谢过柜员后站在消磁板外面对着结账的影山干瞪眼。

回到公寓两人火急火燎地滚上了床，日向没有一刻等待，脱下裤子顺着屁股里的线拽出还在运作跳蛋扔到地上，股缝间早就被液体打湿滑腻一片。“你真是个混蛋国王。”日向骂到。

影山好久没听到这个称号了，国王就该有国王的架势。也脱下裤子，举着硬邦邦的肉棒戳到日向脸上，“帮我口。”

“我昨晚不才帮过你？！”日向不解。

“你不是说什么都吃吗？”

“喂！！！！”日向才想起来刚刚在超市随口回答的对话。

“我从今天起开始休假了。”影山没有退让，“想好怎么度过接下来的假期了吗？”

就让你做到够为止。


End file.
